Mr Clever Reborn
by AngryPurpleFire
Summary: Mr. Clever, the CyberPlanner that took over the Doctor's mind is back again, this time with more than half of brain. He controls everything and is ready to destroy the world. Can Clara help the Doctor regain his mind, or will she be another victim to his anger.
1. An Invasive Situation

Mr. Clever Reborn

The Doctor didn't usually go through his old belongings, seeing that they brought back bad memories, but it was one of 'those' days. You know, when you just wanna sit and think. Clara was exhausted from the day before and was sleeping. How do humans sleep so long? The Doctor, while he did sleep, he didn't sleep near as much, nor as often. A few hours a day was sleeping in for this old man.

He picks up a small silver capsule. Unsure of what was inside, he had absolutely _no _choice but to find out. Unscrewing the cap reveled nothing. It was bit of a disappointment. It was until he noticed the robotic bug-like creature running up his arm. It must of been on the lid. The Doctor stands up, trying to get the creature off of him, but it was too late. He recognized it, yes, but that didn't help. Not in this situation.

The creature was in his head. A metallic plating started to cover his face. As he lost the ability to move, he was helpless. Before, the Doctor and the CyberPlanner had the mind split exactly even, giving the Doctor some control. He wasn't as lucky this time. Refusing the let go entirely, the Doctor was able to keep hold of 14.56 percent. It wasn't much though.

"This is BRILLIANT!" the CyberPlanner shouts out of the Doctor's mouth, now controlling the entire body as well as the voice. He runs out of the Tardis and onto the outside world. The Tardis would be useful, eventually. Now, he would take over whatever planet this was. After that, he'll move on to the next one. Mr. Clever, as he liked to call himself, smiled.

"Doctor?" He turns in surprise to Clara's voice, "What are-." She stops, looking at the metal on his face. "What's on your face? It- It's like those cyber things?" The man stares at her, grinning. "Doctor..."

"Afraid not fleshy girl. I've got the mouth, and well everything this time!" Mr. Clever chuckles darkly towards the girl, "Would you like to join us?"

Clara backs up slowly, then runs back into the Tardis. The man smiles, taking the key out of his pocket, locking the Tardis.


	2. Frying Pans and Purses, Women are Scary

POV Mr. Clever

"Get out of my head!" I hear the Doctors voice but block it out. I could easily take the fourteen some percent from the Doctor giving him complete control, but what was the fun in that? I easily had enough power to rule the body. Taking all of the power meant the Timelord would go into a mental coma. He wouldn't get to watch his humans burn in destruction. What a shame.

Looking around the busy street, I ignore the stares, trying to spot out my next victim. That's when it hits me. "No more CyberMites. I'm the only one left."

I grunts in anger. There was no easy way to turn anyone into a cyber man. Or planner in that matter. Physically upgrading them would take time.

Walking up to a young woman, I grab her by the shoulder. She gasps and turns to the me.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." I smile at the woman, who whacks me with her purse and runs off.

Grunting, I walk back to the Tardis, unlocking it. Inside stands Clara, holding a flying pan. I roll my eyes at the girl, who was scared to death.

"Let him go! I'm warning you! I'm armed!" Clara shouts with some hesitation in her voice.

"Really, a frying pan?" I laugh out loud, "You are armed, with a frying pan? Oh I'm _so_ scared!"

I fall unconscious as my head collides with the steel pan.


	3. A Doctor in Distress

Claras POV

Oh god. What's going on! I just... did I just hit him with a frying pan. Yes, I think I did. Is he unconscious? He isn't moving. Did I kill him?! No. He's still alive. What if he's faking? Oh I hope not. What happens when he wakes up? Oh dear. Should I tie him up? Uh... maybe. Can he get out of ropes? He didn't when I did it at the Cyber planet thingy. Oh dear. Yea, I'm gonna tie him up. Do we have any rope? Ugh I'll look in the closet.

Lets see, lets see. No rope. Handcuffs? Where'd he get handcuffs from? Oh Doctor. These will work. I'll just handcuff one hand to the ledge so he can't reach the console. Can he pick the lock? Do I even have the key? No key. Sonic! Wait does he still have the sonic? Probably. Fine. I'll get it from him.

I got the Sonic now. And the Tardis key. I'll do both hands and wrap it around the pole. Yes, that's what I'll do. What if the Doctor comes through? I can't fly the Tardis. He'll need to. He can't if he's handcuffed! Oh yea... Sonic.

Is he waking up? Oh yes, he's waking up! Oh god! He's handcuffed though. That's good, yes? What if he's angry? What if he tries to hurt me? Hes handcuffed... Yes. I must remember that.

"Clara?" It was the Doctor. It sounded like the Doctor. It didn't have the dark tone to it.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Did I just give the cyberplanner an opening? He could say yes. If he says yes I won't believe him. But what if it is the Doctor? Why would he not say yes. Oh dear.

"Clara? Are you okay? I think hitting me with that pan gave me that boost I needed to get through to the mouth. Why am I handcuffed?"

"Um... Incase you were, you know, evil and stuff."

"Well I'm not. Can you undo these handcuffs already?"

This wasn't the Doctor. I don't think so. Ugh this is confusing. What if it is him? He wouldn't want me to undo the handcuffs though. What if he comes back? "You're not the Doctor..."

"Of course I am! Ugh, the cyberplanner is still unconscious, now make yourself useful for once and get me out of these handcuffs!" This was NOT the Doctor. I knew that for sure now.

"Let him go. Now!" I pick the frying pan back up, holding it towards him. He raises an eye brow, looking at me intensely. "Please?"

"Thank you! Really, all you had to say was please. I'll let go of him okay?"

"Really? That easy?"

"Yea, why not. I'm the last of my kind. I can't progress anymore. I might as well die."

Is he really going to let the Doctor go? I'll just wait and see. He just like jumped. Was that the switch? He just fell to the side. Oh god, he's opening his eyes. Is this really him?

"He's gone." The Doctor throws his head back, breathing hard, "He's gone."

The Doctor was back. This was a relief. Is this a trick? No, its the Doctor. I'll uncuff him now. Or should I wait? Its him though. I can tell.

Okay he's uncuffed. He isn't moving yet though. Is he, is he laughing? Oh no, no, no, no! That wasn't the Doctor. Oh god I'm an idiot!

"Now, if you don't mind." He stands up walking towards me, "I have to fly this Tardis." The Doctor, or Mr. Clever, or who ever he is, grabs my pan and throws it to the other side of the room viciously. I back away, scared. The Tardis starts to shake, as if it was moving. Where was he going?

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Just wanted to thank all of you for the amazing feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review below. I'm okay with criticism, but please be nice! :3 **


End file.
